wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prominence (Fear)
This character belongs to Fear. Do not use without her permission. Prominence— In legends, they are described as being the first flamesilk known to all dragonkind. Though, this was not a bad thing, as most make it out to be currently. Appearance “The Sun Dragon - or more popularly referred to as Prominence - is said to be extravagant. Outrageously large in size, rivaling the Darkstalker without a doubt. She has a silk coat that's constantly ablaze, with a divine set of six wings. It's believed she takes the most pride in her fierce, sky blue eyes.” According to legend, and due to lack of solid proof & visual evidence, Prominence is most often known to be - in short - an uncomprehendingly large, flaming, moth-esque individual. Her figure is slim, showing almost no muscle to be prominent at first glance. Despite this, she does resemble a SkyWing upon closer inspection. Her snout is elegantly slim, holding a regal stature at all points of the day and evening. She upholds, and may even exceed, any kind of beauty standard that one may hold for her. The only thing one could criticize for her as a deformity in a way is her snout, which is notably slimmer and pointed when compared to the average SilkWing or SkyWing. Prominence is known for her large chest, as well as her lengthy body. Though this may be a feat, it's nothing compared to her six, generously large wings - which most have compared to LeafWings in regards to shape, but are more like a SilkWing's, yet with more notable, sharpened features as they go out. The wings are placed at a differing placement than others, as it seems they're protruding closer to the spine rather than as an extension to the shoulders. The Sun Dragon, despite the alias, is actually the color of blackened ash. Her entire body is covered in the hue, and as it moves back towards her spinal scales, it fades to a subtly washed out light teal. Her underbelly is considered to be a pale, stone grey. Prominence's other colors in regards to her direct body (secondary colors, etc.) have been dismissed as varying grey-brown hues to mix with her ashy base. On her SilkWing-based scales, for the dots running along her sides, they are colored black to resemble cinders. The spines that run down Prominence's head, neck, back, & tail resemble that of a SkyWing's. They are constantly bright, glowing with a fiery orange blaze. With her double horns - the pair that reach back, and the pair that twist and curve forwards - they're both described to be a brick color. There are slightly darker grooves etched between in her horns. Her antennae are frequently depicted as miniature flames, though they're equally fluffy as they are hot; they extend off of her pale orange brows. The ever-fervent wings of The Sun Dragon are the only thing historians of all tribes alike can agree upon. With heat oozing from them during each moment Prominence lives, each individual wing emits a glow as bright as the sun itself in hues of light oranges to deep reds. There are golden veins (most like to call them 'the ichor of the sun') to indicate the firescale status of her being in the wings, as well as brown and black spots to once more act as cinders. It's rumored that the inside of her wings shine the brightest, when in fact it doesn't matter either way. Each of her talons are a perfected, cloudy grey hue while her teeth are as white as the stars. Her eyes are the most notable in regards to coloration, as they are a wicked contrast with the fierce, flaming blue color of them. When traveling among the smaller folks of either Pyrrhia or Pantala, it has been noted that Prominence has worn her own silk as an everlasting, blazing coat of white flame. This coat is considered to be large enough that at first glance you would think of it as absurd amount of fur or fluff. Personality “Prominence is said to be a divine entity of her own accord. The first-known flamesilk has no confirmed persona, as nobody has directly contacted her in many millenium.” Generalized: Typically kind in the sense of wanting others to live within her light and warmth, though it's also selfish. Considered as motherly, but can be extremely chaotic and monstrous. Capable of turning on others at the drop of a dime. Prominence's behavior is widely unknown to the rest of the world's residents, though this is due to her behavior that has been collected while she was residing on the land during her early years as a dragonet. Skillset “While the extent to her prowess is not known, it is firmly believed that Prominence could set many cities ablaze - mayhaps the continent of Pantala - with a fearsome beat of her wings.” *'Passive Abilities -' Abilities which Prominence does not consciously control. ** Flame Body - Should Prominence ever maintain physical contact with others for prolonged periods of time, the other party will eventually receive harsh burns from her scales. ** Spectacular Heat & Flame Resistance - Due to already giving off burns, and being capable of spinning flamesilk, Prominence is nearly immune to flames - considering her fashion taste with wearing her silk and whatnot. Though, it still can make the ends of her wings extremely sensitive if exposed to too much fire at a time. ** Breathing - Most are unsure whether this was a result of the enchantment bestowed upon her, or if it was natural all along, but Prominence is capable of breathing well above certain parts of the atmosphere where others would get infinitely dizzy and lightheaded. This is what also gives others the impression that she is, undoubtedly, a deity of the sun. *'Active Abilities -' Abilities which Prominence does consciously control. ** Flamesilk - Prominence is capable of spinning flaming silk from her wrists as well as generally shooting it out with remarkable accuracy and precision. ** Varying Fire Breath - While her fire wouldn't normally exceed the temperature of other SkyWings, depending upon how strongly she feels about something depends upon the direct temperature of her flame. ** "Fiery Dance" - A signature move that no other can learn, it has only ever been used twice. This is Prominence's most lethal weapon within her arsenal, and when seen using it - or perfecting it, back in her time - many knew to steer clear. She would use her dancing skills to essentially charge up her flaming scales, then with a flutter of her wings she would send flames, embers, and cinders flying into anything within a given radius from her. *'Miscellaneous Skills -' Varying skills that are present during specific things Prominence does. ** Dancing - Prominence has shown to be a spectacular dancer, and takes pride in her natural talent. However, due to it contributing to one of her abilities, she refrains from partaking in dance nowadays. ** Acting - Though never given the chance to star in a movie, in her younger days Prominence would take part in and astonish others within the plays she enjoyed as a dragonet. *** Script Writing - From her time as an acting dragonet, Prominence found it both relaxing and fun to write her own scripts for plays and (potentially) movies to come. She wrote many plays for herself to star in or merely talk about to others, but now cannot do so due to her given circumstances. Relations * Sunlight - Mother figure to Prominence, a SilkWing who shined with such radiance. She envies her daughter, and Prominence outright admits she's better off than her mother. Wished for one another to burn in the sun's heat, with which only one of them could literally do. Prominence did not enjoy her mother's attention, since it only involved showing her daughter off as a trophy. * Flameburst - The father figure to Prominence's life, and the one responsible for - in the eyes of most - her faulty nature. The SkyWing animus deeply cared about his daughter. (wip) ---- Roleplay Exclusive Interactions * (name) - interaction * (name) - interaction * (name) - interaction History okay all we know thus far is that a skywing and a silkwing met at some point to have this egg, they considered it a peace thing between the continents i guess? this is LONG ago though, and once she'd hatched, she was the first firesilk. Trivia * Prominence was going to initially be a pure SilkWing. ** Or, more notably, a mix of the Pantalan Tribes for the sake of being a deity. * Prominence, in this character's term, is defined as "a stream of incandescent gas projecting above the sun's chromosphere." ** Prominence also happens to be an important figure, being the first flamesilk (in my au), and being the first documented Silk & Sky hybrid between the continents. * She is based upon the pokémon Volcarona. (As well as other things that could've been help to Volcarona's creation - such as an Atlas Moth.) Gallery A2C5B544-325B-461C-AD1D-389F835E6D60.jpeg|Volcarona 5AAD8788-319F-40CF-B12D-F37E744D058A.jpeg|Atlas Moth Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction